


No lo piense dos veces, está bien

by Hessefan



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La Lluvia había perdido su característica sonrisa; se daba cuenta que estaban ante algo serio, muy serio. La gente no dejaba de mirar hacia la mesa donde ese chico de aspecto intimidante parecía estar en una crisis de nervios, pero poco le importaba a Gokudera el mundo entero cuando Tsuna, su querido décimo, estaba en manos del enemigo. Le preocupaba dejarlo solo en ese estado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No lo piense dos veces, está bien

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** KHR! no me pertenece, todo de Akira Amano.
> 
>  **Beta** : twinotakus (A-chan).
> 
>  **Prompt** : 030. No piense dos veces, está bien [Fandom Insano]
> 
>  **Extensión** : 5565 palabras
> 
>  **Notas** : En un meme que hay en mi LJ, _Tanisbarca_ me había pedido un fic con Yamamoto, Gokudera y Tsuna, pero que no quería a los dos palurdos detrás del décimo, sino que los quería detrás de la Tormenta. Sin embargo a la hora de sentarme a hacer el fic la idea me cosquilleó, y de ahí a que saliera este fic tan "gen", porque si ven Bl, es solo porque ustedes quieren verlo XD Me pareció interesante la idea de jugar a un triángulo, pero usando elementos de la serie misma.
> 
>  

El aguacero se había vuelto tan torrencial que ni siquiera un paracaídas evitaría que acabara empapado. Sin embargo nada de eso, ni una tormenta o una insignificante lluvia, interferiría en sus funciones de mano derecha. Llegó al lugar citado y miró el cartel de la puerta para asegurarse, pero una voz tras la espalda lo sacó de esas ensoñaciones que siempre incluían el décimo. Vaya uno a saber por qué, la mente de Gokudera era una dimensión desconocida.

—Ey, Gokudera.

El mentado miró al frente y suspiró, sabía a quién le pertenecía esa voz. Giró con lentitud para confirmarlo y, bajo un paraguas de colores femeninos, Yamamoto empapado de pies a cabeza le regalaba una de sus carismáticas sonrisas.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué de qué? —correspondió el beisbolista sin esfumar esa mueca de los labios.

—¿Qué de qué de qué, imbécil? —despotricó, mirándolo con aversión, a él y a su paraguas marica—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Pues… supongo que lo mismo que tú —se encogió de hombros—, Reborn me citó en esta cafetería.

—Eres mi karma, ¡eh! —se quejó, mientras Yamamoto cerraba el paraguas para dejarlo en la entrada. Menos mal, porque se rehusaba a entrar con el beisbolista al local, más si lo hacía con ese adminiculo conseguido en una tienda de baratijas.

Lo había comprado recién cuando se largó a llover como si Poseidón hubiera reencarnado en la Tierra, la dependienta no tenía otro y a Yamamoto no le importaba de qué color era sino que cumpliera su función.

Ingresaron reconociendo de inmediato a quién los había citado. Un niño de tres años, sentado solo a la mesa era por demás llamativo, más si este niño leía el periódico y tenía una adorable arma -de juguete, creería la gente- a un lado, como quien deja la cartera o un portafolio. Eso sin restar que vestía como un adulto y se comportaba como tal a la hora de dirigirse a los mozos.

Al verlos, Reborn señaló las sillas puestas frente a él invitándolos a tomar asiento. La curiosidad de Gokudera iba en aumento. En un primer instante había creído que el llamado del ex Arcobaleno tenía que ver con su loable desempeño como mano derecha, imaginó que quizás iría a felicitarlo o a decirle que estuviera preparado para asumir como tal, pero la presencia de Yamamoto eclipsaba sus fantasías. Fantasías que, claro, siempre incluían al décimo.

—Yamamoto, Gokudera —dejó a un lado el periódico y los miró con seriedad—, los he citado porque tengo algo muy importante que decirles —cerró los ojos haciendo una pausa que fue letal para la Tormenta—, es importante que guarden la calma y actúen con cautela —avisó, presintiendo el estado catatónico del joven de cabellera exótica.

—¿Qué es, Reborn-san? —Gokudera ya no podía tolerar tanto misterio— ¿Tiene que ver con el décimo? — Todo siempre tenía que ver con Tsuna, el mundo giraba alrededor de él, y si no lo hacía, ¡pues debería!

Reborn aprovechó la pregunta para soltarlo sin ningún tipo de anestesia o remordimiento. Él era así, le gustaba simular empatía.

—Tsuna-inútil, en toda su inutilidad, fue secuestrado.

Hasta parecía disfrutarlo el pequeño engendro, porque lo siguiente sucedió como en una película con final predecible: Gokudera se tomó de la cabeza y empezó a gritar, contorsionándose en la silla como si estuviera poseído por algún demonio.

—¡¿Cómo, quién fue, qué pasó?!

—Si dejaras de gritar como una histérica, podría hablar y explicarlo.

—Tranquilízate, Gokudera —pidió Yamamoto tratando de sosegarlo. La Lluvia había perdido su característica sonrisa; se daba cuenta de que estaban ante algo serio, muy serio—, bebé, ¿Tsuna está bien —era lo que más importaba a fin de cuentas—, él está a salvo?

—Sí, él está bien —asintió con una minúscula sonrisa que le transmitió una efímera paz—. Tenemos nuestras sospechas para suponer que el fin no es matarlo —hizo un gesto de obviedad—, o ya estaría muerto. Más con lo inútil que es —alzó un hombro con despreocupación.

—¡¿Entonces, para qué mierda lo secuestraron?! —preguntó Gokudera golpeteando la mesa con un dedo y los ojos desencajados, se notaba que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para controlarse y prestar atención.

La gente no dejaba de mirar hacia la mesa donde ese chico de aspecto intimidante parecía estar en una crisis de nervios, pero poco le importaba a Gokudera el mundo entero cuando Tsuna, su querido décimo, estaba en manos del enemigo. ¡Sin él a su lado, para cuidarlo como ha de ser!

—Deben tener sus motivos, aunque todavía no se comunicaron con nosotros.

—Eso es extraño —murmuró Yamamoto, y Reborn lo miró con suspicacia.

Una moza se acercó a ellos para tomarles el pedido. Gokudera en la silla temblaba de espanto, ansiedad y angustia, así que Reborn pidió por él al verlo tan fuera de sí. Algún veneno efectivo y letal o algo que arreglara esa cabeza hueca que tenía, según en palabras del niño. La moza tomó nota. Yamamoto pidió una coca-cola y el supuesto menor nada.

—Pueden tener miles de razones para secuestrarlo…—apuntaló Reborn calma—, pueden estar buscando desde dinero hasta que firmemos algún pacto con ellos —dijo con suma indiferencia, ni parecía estar hablando de que la vida de Tsuna podía correr peligro en ese mismo momento mientras ellos hablaban—, no lo sabemos de momento.

—¿Y quienes lo secuestraron?

—Tampoco lo sabemos —respondió el interrogante de la Lluvia, pero mirando la enajenación de la que era presa el pobre de Gokudera.

Hasta creía poder sentir lástima por él, porque estaba allí sentado, despotricando consigo mismo, maldiciéndose por ser una pésima mano derecha, por no haber cuidado de Tsuna como correspondía y por sentir que ni una muerte dolorosa lo expiaría. Yamamoto, en cambio, frunció el ceño, analizando a consciencia la información que había soltado el bebé.

—¡Dígame, Reborn-san! —exigió Gokudera tirándose sobre la mesa para tomarlo del chaleco; en el arrebato arrojó la botella de coca-cola y las tazas que la moza recién había traído— ¡Si es dinero… yo puedo hablar con mi viejo! —señaló la puerta—¡Saldré ahora mismo a robar si es necesario!

—No, Gokudera —se soltó propinándole un buen golpe de puño en la quijada, luego, sacando el arma frente a todos los comensales, lo amenazó de manera tácita para que tomara asiento y se calmara de una bendita vez—. No quiero que salgas a robar. Bastante delincuente eres como para encima hacer más largo tu historial delictivo.

—¿Entonces?

—Entonces… —le habló a Yamamoto, quien era el que estaba más en su centro, tal como lo había previsto— Ustedes dos viajarán a Italia —de un maletín puesto en la silla de al lado sacó dos sobres, una copia para cada uno—. Aquí hay un mapa y la información que necesitarán para llegar hasta lo que, suponemos, es la guarida donde Tsuna está cautivo.

Gokudera prácticamente se abalanzó sobre los papeles, abriendo el sobre de papel madera con violencia, como si por hacerlo lograra invocar algún hechizo que lo trajera de vuelta a su décimo, a salvo, en la seguridad de Namimori y a su lado.

—Más les vale que no le hagan nada —amenazó el chico, como si el enemigo fuera Reborn mismo.

—Entonces —analizó Yamamoto—… sí saben quién lo secuestró —miró al bebé con circunspección.

—Tenemos _casi_ la certeza, pero mientras nosotros averiguamos más y tratamos de ponernos en contacto con la familia que hizo el secuestro, ustedes deberán ir a la zona en cuestión. —Luego continuó con cierto tono de obviedad—. Cuanto antes trabajemos, más seguridad tendremos de traer a Tsuna de regreso.

—Bien, entiendo —asintió Yamamoto.

—¡Vamos! —Gokudera se puso de pie, impaciente y tomando al beisbolista de un brazo lo arrastró con silla y todo.

—Un helicóptero de la familia Cavallone pasará a recogerlos dentro de dos horas en la azotea de la escuela Namimori, hasta entonces tienen tiempo para prepararse y-

—¡No hay tiempo que perder, Reborn-san! —Gokudera golpeó la mesa con los puños y las tazas rebotaron.

—O te calmas o te calmo —amenazó apuntándole el arma a la cara.

Los demás comensales sonrieron con ternura murmurando sobre lo lindo que se veía el niño con esa arma de juguete actuando así, tan chulo como un mafioso.

Antes de despacharlos, les pidió total discreción, amenazándolos con que si la noticia de que Tsuna había sido secuestrado trascendía entre los demás guardianes, ambos les harían compañía a los peces en el fondo del mar.

Los había mandado a llamar a ellos dos exclusivamente porque eran los más cercanos a Tsuna, para que trabajasen juntos y en armonía. Eso último se lo recalcó a la Tormenta hasta el hartazgo, si era necesario se lo pensaba tatuar en la frente con una vitorinox.

Reborn sabía que aunque Gokudera fuera un manojo de nervios, la Lluvia se las ingeniaría para aplacarlo. Sí, sin duda harían un buen equipo.

Una vez afuera del local, Yamamoto le echó una recatada ojeada al semblante de su compañero. Gokudera lucía desquiciado, alterado y atormentado. Se masajeó la nuca antes de hablarle, buscando las palabras correctas para tratar con alguien tan complicado como lo era él.

—Ey, Gokudera… ¿no quieres venir a mi casa?

—¡¿Para qué?!

—Digo —se encogió de hombros—, así estudiamos los papeles que nos dio el bebé y… —no quería revelar la verdad.

Le preocupaba dejarlo solo en ese estado, Gokudera enajenado era capaz de cometer cualquier atrocidad, como irse solo a Italia en el preciso momento en el que le quitara los ojos de encima.

Gokudera chistó, sin responder con palabras, pero por la actitud de empezar a caminar hacia la casa del beisbolista, mostraba estar de acuerdo con la idea. Lo mejor sería sentarse a pensar un buen plan de rescate en vez de estar esas dos horas comiéndose la cabeza que, por cierto, serían las dos horas más largas de toda su vida.

En el restaurante de la familia Yamamoto, Hayato trataba de entender cómo funcionaba la mente del chico que estaba sentado a su lado, porque este parecía no reparar en lo delicada que era la situación. Sonreía y le ofrecía refrigerios como si Tsuna estuviera en la comodidad de su casa.

Esa actitud tan relajada comenzaba a crisparle los nervios, al menos fue así hasta que se dio cuenta.

Quizás porque llevaban años conociéndose -muy a pesar de la Tormenta por supuesto-; esos años compartidos en la escuela secundaria y las dificultades atravesadas en cada batalla, le habían permitido conocer ese lado de Yamamoto. Un lado envidiable y desesperante en partes iguales.

Podía asegurar -para beneplácito propio o iba a asesinarlo por mamón- que Yamamoto estaba tan preocupado como él, pero que si intentaba mantener la calma era porque resultaba ser muy evidente que si los dos perdían sus líneas, todo podía salir mal, muy mal… _terriblemente mal_.

El beisbolista hacía un esfuerzo titánico por no mostrarse inquieto, por confortarlo, por mantener la calma y la mente fría, tratando de alejar de la cabeza posibles finales siniestros para Tsuna, actitud que Gokudera, por más que intentaba, no lograba adoptar.

En su cabeza parecía haber un disco rayado que repetía constantemente las siguientes palabras: el décimo está en peligro, el décimo está en peligro, el décimo está…

—¡Ah, no aguanto más! —Gokudera se jaló del pelo y empezó a golpear la frente contra la mesa de tal manera que Yamamoto tuvo que intervenir por la salud de su amigo.

—¡No hagas eso, Gokudera! —lo tomó de los brazos para alejarlo de cualquier objeto contundente, un hilillo de sangre le corría desde la frente hasta la quijada.

Gokudera se lo sacó de malos modos de encima y se acurrucó contra la pared.

—¿Qué haré si le pasa algo?

La sonrisa de Yamamoto, en esa ocasión, fue sutil y cálida, porque sabía que detrás del fanatismo de Gokudera se escondía sentimientos muy intensos, que algunos osaban afirmar que eran amorosos, pero los que conocían bien al chico bomba, sabían que aunque eran tan intensos como los amorosos, en realidad tenían que ver con el irrefutable hecho de que Gokudera era una persona muy particular. _Un caso especial para la psicología_.

En ese momento Yamamoto quería tranquilizarlo y decirle algo como que no debía preocuparse, asegurarle que no estaba solo, que aunque algún día Tsuna no estuviera, él también estaría allí para él como un amigo. Que no solo Tsuna lo aceptaba y lo quería retorcido como era, complicado e irreverente.

 _Joder_ , Gokudera se hacía querer pese a que parecía hacer grandes esfuerzos para despertar la antipatía de la gente, como si no le importara tener el afecto de nadie más que el de Tsuna. Bueno, también tenía el afecto de él, pensaba Yamamoto, y seguro que a los demás les pasaba lo mismo. Gokudera era el único que no parecía reparar en lo importante que era su presencia en el grupo.

Desistió en decírselo, no solo porque había grandes probabilidades de que Gokudera le golpeara por ello y le soltara algo como lo marica que era de su parte pensar tantas ñoñerías, sino más que nada porque sabía que eso lograría ponerlo incómodo, y no era un día ni un momento para poner a la Tormenta más sensible de lo que ya estaba.

Solo pudo pronunciar un débil y cordial "todo saldrá bien, Gokudera". Se quedó con esa horrible sensación dentro de él, de que si todo salía mal y perdían a Tsuna de alguna manera, deberían lamentar también la pérdida de ese chico que, ahora, lo miraba como con aversión. Aunque sabía que no era hacia él, puntualmente, sino a la situación. Amén de que Gokudera se cargaba ese mismo semblante la mayor parte del tiempo.

Cuando la hora finalmente se hizo, ambos se armaron de coraje para pisar la escuela Namimori.

El primer obstáculo para llegar al décimo apareció. Comprendían que el presidente del comité disciplinario no los iba a dejar pasar así como así, más tomando en cuenta que ellos ya no eran alumnos de Namimori. Y aunque Hibari tampoco lo fuera, no parecía tener voluntad para entrar en razón. Fue así que Yamamoto tuvo que lidiar con los instintos asesinos de la nube a la par de controlar a un Gokudera que parecía haber olvidado la advertencia-amenaza del bebé sobre guardar silencio.

—¡Mierda, Hibari, el décimo está en peli-! —la mano de Yamamoto le tapó la boca al mismo tiempo que una tonfa se le acercaba a la cara.

De inmediato, el filo de una katana le rozó por un costado alejando el arma peligrosa de la Nube de su cuerpo.

Yamamoto lo arrastró para quitarlo de en medio, aprovechando que una de las dinamitas de Gokudera había explotado creando una oportuna cortina de humo. Giró con él para llevárselo lejos de Hibari. No tenía sentido perder energías con la Nube cuando su prioridad era llegar a la azotea para abordar el helicóptero.

Gokudera acabó por morderlo, porque el idiota no solo se había metido en su pelea, sino que además lo había silenciado, lo había arrastrado por la tierra y, lo peor de todo, ¡le había salvado la vida! Odiaba cuando Yamamoto hacía eso, lo odiaba en verdad. Detestaba sentirse en deuda con él.

—¿No recuerdas lo que dijo el bebé? —recriminó Yamamoto con una seriedad poco usual, mientras se anudaba un pañuelo en la mano para proteger la herida que le había dejado su compañero— Nadie tiene que saber lo que está pasando con Tsuna.

Gokudera chistó a su manera y despotricó subiendo las escaleras para llegar a la azotea. El helicóptero ya estaba allí y la Nube no tardaría en aparecer para derribarlo. Al avión y a ellos, lo que se le cruzara primero en el camino.

De la nada Yamamoto empezó a reír ante la mirada iracunda de la Tormenta. Levantó la mano lastimada a modo de explicar la gracia.

—Son ciertos los rumores: Hibari en verdad es un zombie y ahora te contagió.

—De verdad, Yamamoto —dijo o amenazó, con punzante ironía—, deja de jugar tanto a los videojuegos, son la fuente de tu idiotez. El _Resident Evil_ se está alimentando de tu alma.

—Oh, vamos, me lo dice quien terminó el _Silent Hill_ con todos sus finales.

Yamamoto empezó a reír con más ganas, ante la mirada de Gokudera que parecía estar reprochándole el que estuviera tan relajado en una situación como la que estaban viviendo. La Lluvia no entendía por qué, pero las palabras del bebé argumentando que Tsuna estaba a salvo y que, lo más probable, lo siguiera estando, le daban cierta seguridad.

Algo le decía que el fin de secuestrar a Tsuna no era matarlo, o en tal caso ya estaría muerto. ¿Para qué se iban a tomar la molestia de secuestrarlo, en primer lugar? Aquello se trataba de simple sentido común.

Durante el viaje en helicóptero Yamamoto tuvo que lidiar con sus propias ansiedades y las de Gokudera, estaba nervioso porque temía que en cualquier momento su compañero saltara al vacío. Lo tuvo que contener y hasta aguantar con estoicismo a que se la desquitara con él, puños e insultos incluidos.

Ya en tierra firme, el beisbolista no podía respirar con alivio. Tenía el mapa en la mano que marcaba un claro sendero, pero todo ese asunto le inquietaba. No podían tomar un camino alternativo, el bosque era demasiado frondoso y corrían el riesgo de acabar perdidos. Ni tampoco tenían suficientes víveres para pasar la noche.

—Bien, hay un solo camino, avancemos —Gokudera parecía haberle leído la mente, pero la mano de Yamamoto sobre su hombro le impidió dar el primer paso.

—Espera… puede ser peligroso, ¿y si el enemigo sabe que estamos aquí? ¿O sospecha que podríamos llegar a venir?

—El que no arriesga —murmuró entre dientes quitándose con aspereza esa mano— no gana.

—Gokud-

—Correré el riesgo, si tú quieres quedarte aquí, quédate —afirmó metiendo las manos dentro de los bolsillos para internarse en el sendero.

Yamamoto tardó en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo corrió tras él. Temía que Gokudera lo hubiera mal interpretado, que creyera que tenía miedo o que Tsuna no valía lo suficiente como para arriesgarse. Nunca tan alejado de la realidad.

—Solo digo que deberíamos ir con cuidado —aclaró tras su espalda.

Quiso llamarlo para reiterarle la necesidad de andar con prudencia en un terreno que no solo era desconocido, le pertenecía al enemigo, pero como si sus pensamientos hubieran invocado dicha fatalidad, ya habían caído en una trampa sin siquiera sospecharlo.

—¿A qué le tienes tanto miedo, imbécil?

—No es miedo, es que puede haber trampas.

—¡¿Trampas?! —Al decirlo de la nada una jaula los apresó.

 _Estupendo_ , se suponía que eran los encargados de rescatar a Tsuna, ¿ahora quién los rescataba a ellos? Yamamoto trató de no mirarlo con esa expresión de "te lo dije", porque no era momento de suscitar la furia tan sensible de la Tormenta. De todos modos este lo ignoraba, más interesado en inspeccionar los barrotes.

—Genial, son de madera. —Sin preguntar ni buscar la aprobación de su compañero, encendió una dinamita.

—¡Espera, Gokudera! —prender una dinamita en esas circunstancias era más que peligroso, ¡era insensato, absurdo, estúpido! Era algo muy al _estilo Gokudera._

—¡Aléjate lo más que puedas si no quieres terminar hecho picadillo!

El problema es que ahí no tenían a dónde huir. Se replegaron contra la baranda, cubriéndose la cabeza y los oídos. De golpe todo fue confusión y oscuridad. Yamamoto no podía ver nada, ni tampoco oír más que un molesto silbido. Poco a poco los sentidos se fueron desentumeciendo, hasta que logró ver la espalda de Gokudera alejándose por un claro.

¡ _Joder_ , le hacía caer en una trampa, casi lo mata y ni siquiera es capaz de esperarlo! No, si Gokudera era un caso perdido cuando se trataba de Tsuna. No quería quejarse, pero le salió de manera natural.

—Con esa explosión, si el enemigo no sabía que estábamos aquí, ahora tendrán la certeza.

Gokudera refunfuñó, haciendo oídos sordos al sermón. ¡Que todo el mundo supiera que allí estaba la mano derecha del Neo Primo Vongola!, que todos temieran su furia si algo llegaba a pasarle a Tsunayoshi Sawada.

—Qué extraño.

—¿Qué cosa? —Cuestionó la Tormenta de notable mal humor— ¿Tú estupidez? —terció con sarcasmo— Es cuestión de costumbre.

—No, digo —fue ajeno al insulto, estaba demasiado habituado a ese trato—… una trampa de madera, es extraño, digo… —Al ver que Gokudera no parecía estar muy de acuerdo en discurrir con él sobre trampas y artefactos, se guardó sus apreciaciones.

En todo lo que quedó de camino, debieron enfrentarse a múltiples obstáculos. Lo más peligroso para Yamamoto fueron unos troncos que aparecían de imprevisto con el único fin de tumbarlos, un solo golpe podía ser letal. Tuvo que usar el bate para defenderse y salvar, en más de una ocasión, a una Tormenta fuera de sí. Aunque con la furia que se cargaba lo creía capaz de destrozar los troncos a dentelladas puras. ¡ _Ah_ , si Hibari estuviera allí!

No pretendía decir lo evidente, que en cada trampa caían por la imprudencia de Gokudera; este acabó por aceptarlo y admitirlo recién con la última. Porque el terreno en verdad lucía extraño como Yamamoto había advertido, y aun así dio esos pasos al frente para caer a un abismo que de haber tenido unos metros más hubiera sido letal.

Les sorprendía por igual que las trampas fueran tan infantiles, parecía tratarse más que nada de uno de esos programas de entretenimientos cuyas pruebas a sortear eran simples, con el fin de llegar a un premio mayor. Sin embargo lo más llamativo de todo era que no aparecieran enemigos pese al evidente barullo que hacían.

Yamamoto miró alrededor, prestando atención a cada árbol y a cada rama, había algo extraño y familiar en el ambiente. Cuando decidió que había analizado bien la situación se dignó a ayudar a Gokudera a salir de la trampa en la que había caído.

—Será mejor ponernos los anillos… —propuso Gokudera haciéndolo en el acto. Estaba arrodillado en el lodo, lleno de barro y jadeando por el esfuerzo de subir esa pendiente.

—No creo que haga falta —murmuró, colocándose el bate al hombro para seguir caminando con una calma que, como siempre, a Gokudera le daban ganas de golpearlo _todo_.

A lo lejos y entre el follaje podía verse una infraestructura. Gokudera corrió sin mediar en nada para presenciar con estupefacción la entrada de una enorme mansión. El logo en la puerta se les hizo por demás evidente.

—¿Qué significa esto? —Gokudera miró entre ojos el símbolo de la familia Vongola.

El corazón le latía frenético, aunque presenciar ese emblema le indicaba que debía sentir alivio, sabía que no lo lograría hasta asegurarse que Tsuna estaba a salvo.

Yamamoto no abrió la boca, siguió a Gokudera cuando abrió la puerta y caminó por interminables pasillos ya sin temor a trampas o a un enemigo. Se había dado cuenta a mitad de la travesía de que tal enemigo no existía.

No entendía las razones de ponerlos a prueba, aunque las sospechaba.

Miró a Gokudera con lo que este juzgaría era lástima, pero no… no era lástima. Yamamoto se sentía triste porque creía entender lo que todo aquel circo montado implicaba. Al llegar a un salón con enormes ventanales, dos señores mayores los recibieron. Sin mediar palabras abrieron una puerta de doble hoja que, de nuevo, ostentaba la insignia de la Familia.

Allí, al final de una larga alfombra roja, Tsuna estaba sentado tras un escritorio. Perfectamente a salvo y sin un rasguño, pero con una expresión de angustia que a Gokudera se le hizo demasiado perceptible.

Corrió hacia él, frenando a escasos metros cuando pudo adivinar en el semblante de su rostro que lo mejor sería guardar distancia. Estaba tan contento de verlo vivo y sano que no le importaba nada; tenía ganas de abrazarlo y llenarle la cara de besos, así de gay como sonaba en su cabeza. ¡Al demonio con el mundo, su querido Décimo estaba bien!

Tan ensimismado estaba en Tsuna y en la expresión abatida de su rostro, que no se dio cuenta de la presencia del Noveno y de Reborn. Sobre el escritorio, Hibird movía la cabeza de lado a lado como si estuviera estudiando a los recién llegados.

—¿Qué significa esto, Reborn-san? —Reprochó Gokudera cuando se percató de la diminuta figura.

Había sido el primero de los dos en tener el coraje de quebrar ese clima tan denso. En ese punto, al oír la voz de su guardián, Tsuna bajó la vista y apretó los labios.

—Tú te has dado cuenta, ¿verdad, Yamamoto? —preguntó el bebé, ignorando a la Tormenta.

El aludido asintió y perdió la mirada. ¿Qué estaba pasando allí? Gokudera creía no entender porque en realidad _no_ quería hacerlo. Lograr comprender los motivos de hacerles pasar por esa prueba lo arrastraba a conclusiones que no deseaba afrontar.

—Hibird ha grabado todos sus movimientos —Reborn tomó de nuevo la palabra, porque veía que para Tsuna era más difícil de lo que había supuesto.

El Noveno era un mero espectador. Con Reborn se había limitado a explicarle a Tsuna cuáles eran las labores de una mano derecha y su verdadera función.

Tsuna lo entendía, el problema allí era quién se lo hacía entender a Gokudera. Y sin lastimarlo. Porque a Tsuna lo que más le importaba, a fin de cuentas, era eso: no herir a la Tormenta.

—Ser una mano derecha implica poseer muchísimas cualidades —especificó el bebé—, no se trata solo de ser un mero abogado del diablo —sonrió de manera macabra—, ni tampoco un fiel amigo, o un consejero sabio… una mano derecha debe saber guardar la calma para lograr hallar el camino más correcto a la hora de buscar beneficios para la familia. Ni hablar del jefe al que sirve —cerró los ojos un breve segundo, suspirando—. Dejarse llevar por las emociones puede ser muy peligroso. Ser colérico puede despertar la furia de los enemigos. A fin de cuentas una mano derecha debe ser diplomática a la hora de hacer tratos con familias enemistadas. Debe saber qué decir, cómo decirlo y encontrar el momento oportuno para decirlo.

Gokudera parecía no prestar atención a las palabras de Reborn, aunque en verdad lo estuviera haciendo. Miraba el suelo con los ojos atiborrados de emociones que pesaban, analizando lo que él mismo podía dilucidar sin ayuda de nadie. Mucho menos de tontas pruebas.

—No se trata solo de ser inteligente y un buen estratega. Ya lo dije —reiteró el ex Arcobaleno— debe reunir cualidades muy especiales. ¿Tienen algo para decir? —preguntó, recibiendo a cambio la negación de los dos; de todos modos su cordial ofrecimiento a hablar había sonado como una ligera sentencia de muerte a quien osara interrumpirlo—. Como el inútil de Tsuna no puede siquiera decidir algo tan básico como qué ropa interior se va a poner en el día…

—¡Reborn! —se quejó el vapuleado muchacho.

—No es de extrañar que a estas alturas del partido todavía no haya hecho oficial la elección de su mano derecha —alzó las cejas—, es por eso que me tomé la libertad, con la aprobación del Noveno —lo señaló con educación—, de hacer una pequeña prueba para demostrarle a Tsuna-inútil que siempre tengo la razón y que esta no sería la excepción.

El chico levantó la mirada para cruzarla, por un breve instante, con la de Gokudera. Había querido decirle tanto con los ojos, pero no pudo sostener demasiado tiempo el contacto visual. Le disgustaba, en lo más profundo.

—Bien, Tsuna —Reborn lo instó a tomar la decisión, después de todo era algo que solo Sawada podía decidir—, ya es hora de que elijas a tu mano derecha. La ceremonia será la semana entrante.

—Reborn —suplicó, a punto de largarse a llorar.

Yamamoto sentía un nudo en el estómago, en el pecho, en la garganta. Ya no sabía dónde, pero no le dejaba respirar. Pensó, por un ínfimo segundo, en hacerse a un lado, en decir que él no quería ni se sentía capacitado para ser una mano derecha, que lo justo era que lo fuera Gokudera, porque se lo había ganado a pulso todos esos años.

Sin embargo, el menos pensado, hizo su aporte. Extraño de por sí era que Gokudera no hubiera prorrumpido en previsibles gritos reclamando su derecho inexpugnable a ser la mano derecha del décimo.

—No lo piense dos veces, décimo —le sonrió con melancolía—, está bien —su orgullo había sido pisoteado a niveles indecibles, pero estaba siendo sincero—: si es lo mejor para la familia, si es lo mejor para garantizar su seguridad… —tomó aire, era difícil decirlo, más afrontarlo—, estoy de acuerdo. No me opondré, ni haré un escándalo —señaló al bebé—, pero todo este circo montado fue muy lejos, casi muero de estrés unas diez veces en menos de dos horas.

—Esta era la única forma en la que lo ibas a entender —terció con autosuficiencia—, ¿o no tengo razón?

Gokudera maldijo por lo bajo y le dio la espalda para empezar a caminar hacia la salida. No quería darle la razón al bebé; pero así era.

Si les había pedido que guardaran silencio, había sido por el sencillo motivo que estando en una situación real de secuestro, el enemigo podía atentar contra la vida del Décimo; perder la calma era condimentar aún más la penosa situación. Y él no había hecho otra cosa que actuar de una manera por completo opuesta a como lo haría una digna mano derecha, que puede jactarse de tal.

No era la primera vez y seguramente tampoco sería la última en la que se dejara llevar por sus intrincadas emociones. Quería demasiado a Tsuna, ya… que lo condenaran al fuego eterno del infierno. Eso no iba a cambiar, _no podía_ cambiarlo.

Yamomoto giró sobre los talones para llamar a la Tormenta, no le gustaba que se fuera así. Sabía lo mucho que Gokudera detestaba verse derrotado, en especial ante él. En el pasado, cuando bromeaba y decía que él era la mano derecha de Tsuna, lo hacía porque era divertido provocarlo; en el presente le dolía ver que ahora era una realidad.

Quizás en el fondo todos intuían que tarde o temprano así sería, incluido el mismo Gokudera. No por nada en ese momento se estaba yendo sin dar pelea, como cualquiera esperaría de él.

—Gokudera —lo llamó Tsuna poniéndose de pie.

Eso fue suficiente para que Hayato frenara y diera la vuelta, con una falsa sonrisa en los labios que buscaba en vano tranquilizar a su décimo.

—No voy a dejar la familia, ni nada de eso —aseguró, para después mirar con seriedad a la Lluvia—, ni tampoco voy a matar a Yamamoto para robarme el puesto.

—Si lo dices así —rió Takeshi—, creo que dormiré con un ojo abierto de ahora en más.

—No importa nada de eso, Gokudera —aseguró Tsuna tratando de reprimir las lágrimas—, no importa una ceremonia o un nombramiento yo… yo quiero que sigas siendo mi… —miró hacia atrás, sintiéndose un poco cohibido por tantos espectadores. Reborn tenía esa sonrisilla lúgubre en los labios, mientras el Noveno hacía de cuenta que no estaba allí o que era invisible, miraba hacia cualquier lado y solo le faltaba silbar—. Yo quiero que sigas siendo el mismo de siempre.

—Claro, Tsuna-tonto —Reborn bajó de la silla alta para caminar junto al noveno hacia la salida—, un jefe mafioso necesita de un guardaespaldas personal, y Gokudera ha demostrado en miles de ocasiones ser un excelente escudo humano.

—¡No lo digas así!

—¿O exagero? —preguntó el ex Arcobaleno dando la vuelta para mirar a los tres jóvenes que, de pie, trataban de entender si lo suyo era en verdad afecto o solo le divertía verlos sufrir—, ¿Gokudera no se ha jugado la vida incontables veces a través de todos estos años?

—Bueno, que lo diga así, Reborn-san —Gokudera estaba hinchado de orgullo y abochornado, no era común recibir un halago de parte de ese inclemente niño.

—No encontrarás nadie tan idiota y entregado como él, Tsuna.

—¡Ey! —reprochó la Tormenta agitando un puño, pero en su fuero más profundo estaba feliz por esa apreciación.

—Es como juntar el hambre y las ganas de comer —Reborn suspiró para después señalar a Tsuna—, tú eres especialista en ponerte en problemas —luego señaló a Gokudera—, y tú eres especialista en sacrificarte de las formas más estúpidas por él. Que todo siga así… —ordenó con energía— milagrosamente la familia todavía sigue en pie. —Alzó las cejas—… un misterio, si me preguntan.

Atravesó la puerta escondiendo tras la visera del sombrero una sonrisa de satisfacción. A veces les venía bien a los chicos recibir un par de cachetazos, en especial para reconocer y recordar que el lugar que ocupaban dentro de la familia, con sus cualidades y defectos, era importante, porque cada uno de ellos y a su manera era parte de ese gran engranaje que hacía circular la rueda.

El Noveno lo espió de reojo, complacido al ver la confianza ciega que el asesino número uno de la mafia le tenía a la nueva Familia Vongola, pese a estar tan verde, pese a ser tan jóvenes.

Llegarían lejos, muy lejos, por el vínculo que tenían, por las pruebas atravesadas.

Lo que ellos tres habían forjado era un lazo único que trascendía todo lo visto en otras familias mafiosas.

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
